Zatch Bell: The Great Mamodo Battle
by sucura
Summary: Everything is going as usual for Kiyo and Zatch Bell. But what they don't know is that a mysterious team is lurking about and plan to become Mamodo King at ANY costs!Note:I don't own Zatch Bell...but the characters Ikiro and Qiun are mine!
1. Chapter 1: It Begins!

Everything was going as usual for Kiyo and Zatch, Zatch bugged Kiyo to take him to school with him. He didn't want to go to the park by himself, and get chased down and teased by Naomi yet again. Of course, he had Vulcan 300 with him but Naomi would probably take him and hid or hurt him. The mean little brat had no respect whatsoever for Vulcan and himself.

"Zatch, get of my leg now!" Kiyo yelled, as Zatch held onto him,"I got to get to school, now get off of me!"

"Kiyo, please take me with you! I can't go to the park with that meanie Naomi there." Zatch cried, as he clung to Kiyo's left leg,"Please Kiyo!"

"If you don't get off me I'll throw you in the dumpster and have the trashman take you away. Then maybe I'll actually be able to get to school on time for once." Kiyo yelled,"Now get off of me!"

Kiyo shook his leg and Zatch flew off and hit the wall. His sobs and tears continue to run though his eyes as he saw Kiyo pick up his backpack and leave. Zatch quickly ran to the window and looked out to see Kiyo start walking down the street, as his puddles of tears continued. Kiyo smiled and waved to Zatch as he disappeared down the road. Zatch stopped sobbing and wiped away his tears as he grabbed Vulcan and hugged him.

"Well at least I still got you pal, hey I got an idea.Let's go to Botanical Gardens and visit Ivy, we haven't sen her in a while." Zatch said, as he smiled,"Yep no more crying, this day will be a happy day after all."

Zatch then headed out of the room swinging Vulcan around as he walked out house. He began his short walk over to the Garden eager to see Ivy again, and wondering if she'd be happy to see him and Vulcan again too. It was then that he got a certain shiver and a chill hung over him. His teeth began to shatter as he held Vulcan tight to him wondering why he had gotten such a cold chill. It was Spring, and the temperature was just right out so there should have been no cold air. Zatch spotted someone watching him from a distance, but within an instant they vanished. Zatch's chill went away just as quickly, but his curiosity stayed. Just who were those two people, and why did he get a chill when they were there? He ran the rest of the way to Botanical Gardens and entered to see Ivy watering the plants.

"Hey, Ivy its me Zatch and look Vulcan 300 is here too!" Zatch yelled as he ran up to her.

"Why hello there Zatch, Vulcan. Haven't seen you two in a why, how you both doing?" Ivy asked, with a smile. 

"Just great, although Kiyo's being a big meanie as aways. He wouldn't take me to school with him, and he never does. I don't understand why he won't let me come, its not like I'm in the way or something. I mean sure Vulcan can be a little loud at times, but Kiyo is aways blaming me. He's just a big meanie!" Zatch complained.

"Is that so, and just how is Kiyo doing anyways?" Ivy asked,"I hope your taking good care of him." 

"Oh yeah Kiyo is doing fine too, I'm taking real good care of him." Zatch nodded,"Oh and how are you and the garden doing, huh Ivy?"

"I'm doing just fine, thank you Zatch." Ivy replied,"As for the garden, I've never seen it so alive and healthy before. I've been working hard and long to get this garden growing again since the last accident that took place here with those two people who wrecked the garden. They had damaged the trees and flowers and tore up the good soil around it, some of my flowers died. But I have revived my trees and new flowers are growing."

"That's great to hear cause the garden looks as beautiful as ever. I just love coming here, to smell the pretty flowers and play with Vulcan in under the shade of the tall trees. Vulcan loves it too and says you did a good job of taking care of the flowers." Zatch laughed.

Zatch's smile quickly turned into a frown as he got that certain chill again, even Ivy felt it. Zatch quickly looked around him, but he had not spotted the two people he had saw earlier. Ivy looked at him with a confused expression, and wondered what he was looking around for. She didn't spot anything either near here, but she still felt the chill. Zatch, however, got a bad feeling that something was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle Begins

As the day passed, it was time for Ivy to close the Garden and Zatch to head home. School was over already and Kiyo should have been home by now as well. As Zatch and Ivy said their goodbyes, Zatch walked out and was on his way home. He had still not forgotten about the chills he had gotten earlier and the mysterious people that were watching him. If it was another Mamodo just wanting a battle, he would have to prepare himself. Kiyo and him hadn't battled anyone for a pretty long time, even though they've been training. Zatch made his way home safely and marched upstairs and into Kiyo's room.

"Hi Kiy..." Zatch stopped, as he saw Kiyo with a look of fear in him and holding a letter,"...whats wrong Kiyo?"

"Zatch...this letter is from another Mamodo, and he is calling us out for battle!" Kiyo explained.

"Oh I knew it was a Mamodo!" Zatch shouted,"Earlier I kept getting some cold chills dome my body and spotted two people dressed in black watching me. But as soon as I saw them, they vanished! I think one was an older male and a boy was with him too."

"Listen Zatch, we have to battle and beat these guys! This letter right here, not only asks for a battle, but says they kidnapped mom!" Kiyo shouted, now with a look of anger.

Zatch was thrown back by the news and then began to notice that Mrs. Takemine had not said hello when he walked in. Tears began to swell up in his eyes as he could see Kiyo start to clench his fists. Kiyo stood up and grabbing Zatch's spellbook started out of the room. Zatch could see that Kiyo was not only angry but upset as well. But they would do anything to get Mrs. Takemine back, and make sure these guys will never become King. Without a word the two left and headed towards an old factory where kidnappers had stated to come.

"Kiyo, these people we can't let them become King!" Zatch yelled, as he ran beside Kiyo.

"Thats right Zatch, we're not gonna let them win or become King." Kiyo said with anger and determination,"And were not going to let them hurt mom either. We're going to be them, even if it takes all our strength."

Zatch nodded in agreement as they continued down the road. For what seemed like forever, they finally arrived at the factory. Kiyo spotted what seemed to be a boy starring down at them from a second-story window. Kiyo grinned as he ran into the factory with Zatch right behind him. They began to look around, cautious as they began up the stairs. There was no sight of his mother or of the boy who was starring at them. Suddenly a man appeared, dressed in black with black hair and blue eyes. He turned his head to Kiyo and Zatch and smiled, seeing that his guests had arrived.

"Its good to see that you two made it." the man said,"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Ikiro Shenino and I am guessing you must be Kiyo and Zatch Bell."

"Where is my mother?" Kiyo yelled, opening up the spellbook.

"Don't worry she is fine for now. What you should be worrying about is how you plan to beat us!" Ikiro laughed.

"Us, what us?" Kiyo yelled,"There is only you, and you can't battle without no Mamodo."

Ikiro just laughed as he pulled out a black spellbook and opened it up. Zatch and Kiyo got ready as Ikiro read a spell. Suddenly a boy, dressed in black and at the same height as Zatch appeared out of nowhere. The boy smiled a devil's smile, as he looked from Kiyo to Zatch.

"Hello Zatch Bell, its been quite a while. I've heard that you forgotten your memory when you came to the Mamodo world. So allow me to refresh it for you." the boy said," I'm Qiun, destroyer of ALL!"

Ikiro shouted out a spell and suddenly a blast of energy was sent hurling towards Zatch and Kiyo. Kiyo grabbed Zatch and barely dodged the blast. He set Zatch down and with his anger read from the spellbook. They launched a Zaker spell, as lightning shout from Zatch's mouth and hit the targets dead-on. Kiyo smiled seeing as how they had gotten their opponents down so fast, but as the smoke cleared it revealed that they had vanished.

"Where did they go?" Kiyo yelled, surprised.

"Tamerion!" Ikiro shouted form behind.

The same energy blast was sent hurling at them from behind and hit them, throwing them against the wall. Zatch got up and looked to Kiyo to see him pretty injured. But Kiyo was determined to win and got right back up on his feat. However, he started to wonder how they did what they did? How did they vanish, and then appear behind them that fast? It could have been a spell, but Kiyo didn't hear him shout anything. There was just no way he could have done that.

"There is no way you fools can win, so I'll make a deal with you." Ikiro said,"If you give us the book, we will release your mother and let you and her go home safe and sound. That is a guaranteed promise that I make, you have my word on it."

"I'll never give up this book, and we will win!" Kiyo yelled at them with anger.

"Have it your way!" Ikiro muttered, "Tamerion!"

"Rashield!" Kiyo yelled, as the huge electric shield flew up in front of them.

The attack hit the shield and with double the force was sent back at Ikiro and Qiun. However the two had disappeared again, same as the first time. Kiyo heard the spell being casted behind him and him and Zatch dodged the attack barely missing them again. As all the smoke and dust cleared, an exhausted Kiyo stood to see Ikiro and Qiun perfectly ok and not even a scratch on them. How were they doing this, Kiyo started to wonder. Then Kiyo began to figure it out, it all started to make sense now. Maybe now they could beat them.


	3. Chapter 3: Its over, or is it?

Both Ikiro and Qiun had noted the look on Kiyo's face, a big grin as if he'd figured something out. Sure enough he did not learn their trick, the way that they disappeared and reappeared. Yes it was a spell they used, a spell to be able to cast clones, or mirror images. It would look like them, but in truth it was only a mere illusion. If Kiyo had figured this out, then Qiun knew they would be in trouble. Their strategy had failed and they would have to think up a new one, and deal with Kiyo and Zatch too.

"What is that grin on your face, I should wipe that off you disgusting slime!" Qiun shouted.

"Getting scared, scared that I found out your little trick. Of you you can disappear and reappear in different spots.Well this time you won't fool us!" Kiyo laughed,"Zatch listen closely, when I point to any direction I want you to face that way."

Zatch nodded and turned to Ikiro and Qiun who seemed pretty ticked off at the moment. Things seemed to be going down hill for them from here. There was only one thing Qiun could do and that was to destroy Zatch fast before he had a chance to do anything.

"Quick, read another spell!" Qiun shouted.

"Sparonen!" Ikiro read.

Qiun began to shot multiple energy blasts out of his hand and straight towards Kiyo and Zatch. But Kiyo launched a Rashield attack countering the blasts and sending back at Ikiro and Qiun. But once again they had disappeared, without any trace of them being there. Quickly Kiyo pointed to behind him and yelled out Zaker! Zatch launched his attack and smoke and dust filled the room. The smoke cleared up to reveal a down and injured Qiun and Ikiro.

"H-How did you know, how did you figure it out?" Qiun asked.

"Simple, at first I didn't think you were using a spell. But as I started to notice, everytime I attacked you it seemed as if your were teleporting. But in fact, it was a spell and you weren't teleporting by any means. The smoke I cause from Zatch's attack you could compress into a clone." Kiyo explained,"So everytime I attacked, I was only attacking one of those smoke clones you had compressed together. The real you would be constantly changing positions everytime the smoke appeared so we couldn't see you. That's how you keep on hitting us, but now your trick is up and the balls in our court.

"You...I HATE YOU!" Qiun yelled in anger."Read a spell quick, the most powerful one!"

"Jinkiroku!" Ikiro screamed.

"Zakeruga" Kiyo screamed back.

Qiun started to gather energy around him as he then shot a huge and powerful beam right at Zatch. Zatch's lightning attack met with Qiun's attack as the two attacks began to get bigger gathering energy from each other. Soon Qiun's attack started to fade and Zatch's attack took over hitting Ikiro and Qiun. The blast had rocked the whole factory causing the whole place to start coming down. The smoke cleared as Kiyo could see Qiun slowly fading away trying to put out the fire on his book. Eventually he disappeared and was sent back to the Mamodo world.

"Good job Zatch, we got them." Kiyo said with a smile,"Now all we have to do is find mom, before this place gives."

"Your mother is tied up in the basement of this place, she's unconscious but ok. You'd better hurry up before you three get buried when this factory comes down." Ikiro laughed, as he stood up injured,"Oh and one more thing Kiyo, this is not the end. They will come for you, the girl and that other Mamodo."

Ikiro took off running to get out of the building before it came down. Kiyo stood there for a second trying to understand and figure out what Ikiro had meant. Was it possible someone hired Ikiro and Qiun to take them out. But what reason would they want Zatch out of the picture, and who were these people.

"What do you think he meant, Kiyo?" Zatch asked.

"I don't know Zatch, but we better hurry and find mom before this factory comes crashing down on us." Kiyo answered.

The two started down the stairs as they dodged the falling rubble as the old factory shook ready to give way. They made their way down into the basement where they spotted Mrs. Takemine. She was unconscious and tied up against the wall, but she appeared to be fine just as Ikiro had said. Kiyo quickly picked her up and him and Zatch head out of the factory. The old factory finally crashed to the ground just as Kiyo and Zatch made it out safely with their mother. They looked but at the factory which was nothing but rubble and started to think about what Ikiro had said.

"Well whoever this other Mamodo is, where gonna find them and take them out." Kiyo said.

"Yeah!" Zatch agreed.

The two started home as the sun began to set, ending what was a long and stressful day. But also beginning a new mystery and revealing a new threat.


	4. Chapter 4: Milordo Z!

It had been weeks since what happened with Ikiro and Qiun. Kiyo and Zatch had been trying to figure out what was really going on and who was after them. Mrs. Takamine who was now up and about on her feet again was told about what happened since she could not remember a thing. She was just glad her boys were ok safe and sound. But both Kiyo and Zatch were more frustrated and tired then ever, during all this time they had gotten nowhere.

"This is so frustrating!" Kiyo yelled.

"Calm down Kiyo, we'll figure something out eventually." Zatch said.

Kiyo sighed and looked over at Zatch managing a small smile. Zatch was right, he just needed to calm down and keep up at it until they did find something. But it worried him that another Mamodo could attack at anytime injuring them or his mom. His mother's safety was the first thing Kiyo thought of, if anything was to ever happen to her he'd be lost.

"Ok so Ikiro said that it wasn't the end, that a girl and another Mamodo were coming after us. So we know that whoever this Mamodo is, he or she has a book owner who is a girl." Zatch pointed out.

"That's right Zatch, but that all we know so far. We don't know who this Mamodo is, if we've ever battled them before or if its just someone looking to take us down. I don't think it would be Brago and Shelly, they would have just come for us themselves instead of send someone else." Kiyo said,"I mean the only other book owner I can think of, other the Tia and Megumi, that is a girl would be..."

It was then that Kiyo knew what he had missed. He had feared that they might come back again, after they vanished in their previous fight. Kiyo wasn't sure to be scared or not, though he was glad to finally have figured out who was behind this. I mean considering they hired someone else to take Zatch and him out, no one else would do that but Milordo Z! Zatch stood there quiet as he saw that Kiyo had figured something out, but he didn't look to happy about it.

"What's wrong Kiyo?" Zatch asked,"Did you figure out who is doing this?"

"I can't say for certain Zatch, but I guessing its Milordo Z." Kiyo answered.

"Milordo Z!" Zatch shouted as he jumped back surprised.

"Yeah, remember when we last battled him and Koko when they released the Millennium Mamodos. It had seemed as if Shelly and Brago had defeated them, but then they disappeared there was no evidence that his book was burned." Kiyo explained,"They may as well have gotten away, and now they're after us. Now  
they plan on taking us out and whoever else they have in mind for good!"

"But Kiyo, we can't let that happen." Zatch whined,"We gotta beat them!"

Kiyo sighed unsure of what to do next, if this was Milordo Z then anything could happen at anytime. With Milordo Z surprises were always around the corner. However Kiyo and Zatch got a chance to see him battle and possibly they could work up a strategy against him. That way if Milordo Z planned on stopping by for a visit or else, they would have a plan ready to go. Kiyo wasn't sure if this would work, but it was his best bet.

"Okay Zatch, what we need to do is think up a strategy just in case they decide to attack us." Kiyo said.

Zatch nodded in agreement as the two started to work together to think up a strategy. Over the next few days they called up their good friends Tia and Megumi and Kanchome and Folgore and explained what was going on. Ponygon was their too and decided to help them out as well. They had not seen Shelly or Brago for a while, so they were out of the picture. Nobody knew where Won-Rei and Li-Yen or Apollo were either. So it was just the seven of them to battle Milordo Z and hopefully that would be enough. Days continued to pass as Kiyo and Megumi, Zatch and Tia and Ponygon planned and waited for Kanchome and Folgore's arrival. As soon as the two had arrived the three teams devised up several plans in case something were to happen. Nothing bad had happened so far and it had been nearly a month since the incident with Ikiro and Qiun. Though the day finally came when Kiyo and Zatch received a letter addressing them to come Mt. Gyreens about fifty miles where they lived. Sure enough at the end of the letter was Milordo Z's own signature.

"This is it Zatch, we better go get Tia and Megumi and Kanchome and Folgore." Kiyo said.

Kiyo grabbed Zatch's book and the three of them headed out to Megumi's house where Kanchome and Folgore were staying for the time being. As soon as they arrived they saw Tia and Kanchome run out followed by their book owners. Tia ran up to Kiyo and slapped a paper in his hand, it was another letter sent by Milordo Z just the same as his.

"You guys must have gotten a letter too, we were kinda expecting you." Tia said.

"Yeah it was just as you said Kiyo, Milordo Z was behind this whole thing." Megumi mentioned.

"Hey, I gots an idea!" Kanchome yelled,"How 'bouts we just ignore the letter and go out to eat."

"Still crybaby Kanchome I see." Tia teased, sticking her tongue at him.

"No, I have a new spell up my sleeve so you just wait and see." Kanchome said with more courage,"Now lets go get this guy!"

Folgore smiled placing a hand on his pal's shoulder showing him he was proud of him. Konchome smiled back and then looked to Kiyo and Zatch with determination on his face. They all nodded and then hopped in Megumi's limo to drive to the mountain. The drive was pretty long and with each passing second the group got more scared as they got closer to their foe, but their courage and determination grow stronger as well. They were prepared to finish this at any costs, a person like Milordo Z would never become King.

"So the plan is to attack Milordo Z from different angles, know our positions and act off of Milordo Z's next moves." Tia spoke.

"Thats right Tia, if we work together as a team we'll be able to beat Milordo Z!" Kiyo responded.

They all nodded in agreement and arrived at the foot of the mountain. It was around lunchtime when they started up, being cautious of their surroundings. After about a ten minute climb, they finally came to the spot they were to battle at. It was then that they heard the chilling voice, and they knew exactly who it was.

"Welcome Zatch and Kiyo, I see you have brought some friends too!" Milordo Z laughed as she and Koko appeared from over the trees.


End file.
